Electromagnetic linear motors, sometimes also referred to as linear actuators, are typically devices that convert electric energy into linear motion. There are at least two general types of linear motor. One type generates the linear motion by first generating rotary motion and then converting the rotary motion to linear motion. Another type generates the linear motion directly, without first generating rotary motion. Functionally, this second type of linear motor is similar to a rotary motor. They both have magnetic field components. In the case of the rotary motor, the magnetic field components, which typically include a rotor and a stator, are laid out in a circular arrangement. In the case of the linear motor, the magnetic field components, which functionally correspond to the rotor and stator circular magnetic field components, are laid out in a straight line. So, for example, where a rotary motor would spin around and re-use the same magnetic pole faces, the magnetic field components of a linear motor might be physically repeated over the length of the actuator. In addition, the structures of linear machines can often be simpler than the structures of rotary motors.